


Things Owed

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Coming In Pants, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Can't Believe 'Coming in Pants' is a Tag, I mean, It Applies So, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: The Reader - named Sam - aids Ellie and Joel before they leave, but not before a heated reunion.Request at my Tumblr: [ Sepia-Whiskey ]





	

“You found me at a pretty good time. I just found some chips in pretty good shape and honey buns. You like honey buns, kid?”

 

Ellie glances up at her fingers and shrugs, nodding her head casually towards Joel who sits across from Sam at the dining room table, “It’s a lot better than the shit he’s been giving me, I’m sure. So I’ll take it.” Sam gives a wide smile, but only lets a soft laugh escaped her as she shakes her head, “You mind if I stash it in your bag for you? Make sure Joel doesn’t get his hands on it?” Ellie smiles and only nods with a chuckle. At the corner of her eye, Sam lets her smile fall at the sight of Joel’s passive expression. He seems impartial about the entire meeting and she almost wonders if he’s even happy to see her. In his situation, being saved by a friend she had not seen in years she was sure, she would likely be a little more upbeat about it. Her expression falters and Ellie witnesses the entire change in expressions ( on Sam’s part ) before standing.

 

Joel gives her a halfhearted expression of concern

 

“Gonna go readjust the things in my bag a bit. Make more space for those honey buns? Might take a piss. Where’s your bathroom?”” Sam steps away from the kitchen and guides her to the back, pushing the door open. Ellie’s eyes fall to a perfume on the counter.

 

She’s not intrigued by the perfume, per se, but rather the bottle in which it’s encased. It is a glass rose with the pump at the end that she had seen on cartoons so many times, yet absent in real life. Sam notices and steps over, picking it up and lightly  pumping it in a general direction away from both of them. The room smells immediately of lilac and both girls are content with that. Sam chuckles, “It was my sisters. She bought it specifically for the little pump. Like, literally. That was it. She just got lucky that it smelled good.” Ellie nods and rests her bag on the sink, “Thanks, by the way. For the food and stuff.”

 

Sam nods, “No problem.”

 

“He’s like that with everyone, you know?” Sam blinks at the comment, “I’m sorry?”

 

“Joel? He’s all pissy and stuff with everyone we come by. Just don’t want you to think that it’s just you.”

 

Sam laughs, a confusing response to the admission of Joel’s pissy nature.

 

“Sorry.  I ain’t laughing at you. Just - I knew him before all this. Granted, he was never the most open but it’s just a little weird seeing him so...blech. You know?” Ellie nods with a smile and shakes her head, “He is really a dick.” This prompts laughter from both of them and Sam nudges her, “There’s water bottles under the sink and uh, if you have to really pee -”

 

“I don't. I just used that as an excuse.”

 

There is relief in her eyes and Sam smiles, “Then I think you’re all set. I’ll be out there with Joel. Need anything, give me a holler.” Ellie nods, lightly clicking the door behind her as she slicks her hair back, walking through the hall and back to the kitchen where Joel remained, nursing his likely cold tea at this point. She blinks and takes a hand around the cup, “You wasting my tea now?” Joel gives a small smirk and shrugs, “I guess. Sorry about that.” She measures out the beverage and concludes that he couldn’t have taken any serious gulps as it is only centimeters from how much she had poured.

 

“You just been here by yourself? Surprise no one’s found you. Slit your throat or something…”  


Sam frowns at the surprise and shoves his arm, sitting down, “I ain’t allowed to be resilient? And for Christ’s sake, ever heard just congratulating someone? _Hey Sam, it’s pretty damn amazing that you’re still alive. Good on ya. Oh, and here’s my explanation of why I’m traveling with a kid that’s not_ \- “ The name almost comes through and she quite literally chokes on the very saliva that the name had been floating up to the surface on. His face is disgruntled and Sam moved forward, her hands coiling tightly around his as she sets a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eye. He seems willing as she mumbles, “I’m so sorry, Joel. You know how I talk too fast for my own damn good. I’m sorry.” He looks at her briefly before giving a nod. She purses her lips and moves back to her chair before his larger one grabs her wrist, keeping her crouched in front of him. She looks up at him, confused. He himself seems a bit dumbstruck by his sudden movement and releases her, standing, “We gotta head out.”

 

“Joel, it’s dark as hell outside, you don’t have to leave.”

 

“Ellie!”

 

“Joel, stop it!” He turns to her sharply, eyes piercing windows of discomfort and anger. She stands between him and the bathroom and frowns, “You’re gonna leave because you don’t want to talk about it? About how you’re feeling?” He frowns and nearly looms over her until she steps back, “Get outta the way, Sam. I’m serious.” She sets a hand on his chest to cease anymore movement, “You’re not going to put that kid out in danger because you don’t know how to fucking verbalize emotions. That’s preschool, Joel!”

 

“Now I can see why my brother left you,” he hisses. She doesn’t react immediately and scoffs, “Like you’re any better. You kissed me even though you knew he wanted to get back together. Don’t talk to me like I’m some child, Joel! And don’t ignore me like I’m one either!” Her finger is in his face and she glares hatefully. How dare he talk to her like that. How dare he come at her like some bimbo his brother dated that he had just happened to come across amidst all this hell. She wants to slap the shit out of him, so she does. His face tears away and he turns immediately, glaring at her. She hates how she feels. She hates wanting him. She hates wanting to go with him and Ellie. She hates wanting to kiss him. Hates wanting to repeat that damn night. That night she felt every inch of herself conquered by his being. The rush of moans, grunts, and incessant grabbing of him as he entered her with such a force - yet, in the same breath a steady caution of what he saw as a fragile being. The night flashes through her mind and she might’ve slapped him had he not drawn so close to her. She keeps her gaze down and is faced with his chest, breaths shallow. She knows what will happen if she looks up. Knows what she will do if she even thinks about meeting him in that position.

 

A hand goes up and she moves it in front of her for distance. He takes her hand and runs his lips over the top before kissing it, slipping his wrist down to her wrist, pulling her against him. At this, she looks up at him, unable to verbalize anything with how close they are. Her captured hand moves but makes no actual effort to be liberated. She keeps her gaze on it. She doesn’t look in his eyes, not until his free hand leads her chin up further. She sees him lower his head and she is able to breathe his name is a faulty protest, completely misreading his aim. The scruff of his beard runs over her neck prior to the warm kiss he leaves and she exhales shakily. Her free hand takes a firm hold on his bicep, his own free hand up against the wall. She breathes his name again, and even she isn’t certain what the objective is. He runs easy kisses across her skin, the soft brush of his tongue here and there driving her insane.

 

She tries again, repeating his name in that same breathless tonality. He draws back and she regrets her protest only to see that he perceived this as a needy moan. The moment he kisses her, the small amount of fight within her disperses. Her hands go up, wrapping around his neck. His entire body pushes her up against the wall. She gasps, his hands entrapping her. Within the crashing kisses that intensify without help, her hands desperately run his hands from the wall, guiding them around her body. He picks up her desire quickly and wraps them around her body, exploring every curve. She gives a soft moan, hands running up and over his shoulder, desperately pulling him into her further. She is frustrated with the physical restraint that separates their beings. She settles for the next best thing and hooks her thumbs into her shorts, breaking the kiss and backing up breathless, she looks up at him and sees that equal amount of lust. He stops her efforts and leans up against her, hand slipping down as her legs part on instinct, familiar with this.

 

A soft gasp escapes her and she looks up desperately at him, his fingers gliding teasingly over her underwear as she paces her breathes, reconnecting the kiss. Her own hand glides forward, rubbing his jeans and she smiles hearing a groan slip out. His member is hard, she can feel that much through his pants and she almost feels like the twenty-something being backed into the wall again by Joel, the alcohol from that night numbing the experience significantly. She is as sober as a fucking nun and she regrets her first time with Joel not being this amazing. His fingers rub quickly and there is that aggression within her as he rubs quickly, grunts of determination as he watches her mouth run ajar, only soft sounds of pleasure coming out.

 

“Go on, baby…” he urges quietly.

 

She gives a soft cry of pleasure as she nears and his mouth serves as a muffler to when she finally climaxes, her scream through his mouth as he effortlessly pursued her climax and kiss with succession. She shoves him away, a bit flustered by how easily she had reached climax and more aware of how infrequent her masterbation had become. He looks somewhat confused and it makes her want to laugh by how immediate his compliance almost is as he runs a hand over his hair, “You’re right, this was a mistake -”

 

He misreads, and she presses against him on the counter, unbuckling his belt with a sultry tone that she herself does not even recognize, “The fuck it was. Hold still.” She runs her hand over his member, only bringing his pants down slightly before letting her hand slip down to take care of the rest. She strokes at a safe pace, building him up. He almost looms unintentionally and breathes heavy, “Christ, Sam…” She smirks and softly nibbles his ear lobe, “I just want you to feel good, right now, Joel…” She breathes, pace quickened only a bit as she watches his eyes cloud in lust. He tries to reach for her arm but she stops him with a threateningly slower pace, his hand immediately falling into place.

 

“You gonna tell me what you want?”

 

Ellie. Shit.

 

His eyes jerk up and he sees no one in the hallway but does push her hand. Sam presses closer and breathes against his lips, “Let’s finish. We can finish this, Joel. Christ, I can feel you.” She kisses him and he is at the mercy of those full lips to kiss back. He pulls her head in and breathes heavily as her fingers run a bit faster.  


“Gonna fucking make me cum in my jeans…” he growls lowly. Sam persists despite the obvious sounds of Ellie packing her things as she can see his face grow intense, looking at her as she strokes, breathes bated as he growls her name, his turn now to be unable to identify the objective of such a call. It is the footsteps of Ellie that worry him, intensifying his heart rate, thus the mix of anxiousness and her hands sending him over as she jerks her hand away, speeding to the other side, tending vaguely to the mugs of tea on the counter.

 

When Ellie comes in, she’s unable to fathom why Joel pounds a fist on the table, cursing before resting his head on the table. She blinks and when she looks at Sam, Joel zips up his pants and stands, “Are you done with the bathroom?” His speaking is strained and he waits for no response before grabbing his own bag, pacing quickly to the bathroom.

  
He stops short and through his typical low toned voice, grumbles to Sam who can only give a soft smile of satisfaction, “You owe me another pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam was owed sexy time and Joel is now owed some new pants. Get it??? Like the title???
> 
> I am terrible. I apologize.


End file.
